Harry Potter falls in love 2
by HaRoHeLu
Summary: this stroy is about Harry meeting Luna for the first time and he thinks of her alot what will happen between the to of them well read on and find out (with chapters )
1. Default Chapter

summary: this stroy is about Harry meeting Luna for the first time and he thinks of her alot what will happen between the to of them well read on and find out (with chapters )

and what he thinks about her i love to write about Harry Luna and the rest of the gand

AN: I'm a first time writer and i want to thank my best friend (courtney) for telling me to write i hope you like it (sorry so short)

and there will be more chapters if you like this story

chapter1 when Harry meet Luna

it was the 5th year at Hagwarts and everyone of Harrys friends were in the same compartement as him, Harry looked around and was glad he was surronunded by all of his friend , but then somthing distracted Harry from his thoughts it was the door of the compartement opening and this beautiful girl walked in with sandy hair and was thin and asked if it was alright to sit in here because there was no where else to , they all said yes but harry couldn't because it was like he was frozen at the sight of her beauty, she sat down and put her trunk away and said " hi i'm Luna Lovegood" and they all said "hi" and they all introduced themselves but when it came Harrys turn he was having a hard time saying his name he finally got it out then Luna laughed and said "nice to meet you to Harry " then she smiled, then Hermonie and Ginny started to talk to Luna then Ron asked "Harry whats the matter with you " i don't now it's just i froze i can't explain it" then they were interupted by there friend Hermonie and told them to stop whispering it wasn't polite then they listened to the 3 girls talk and the boys were about to go stircrazy well the train stoped and they got their luggage down and headed out the compartenents doors, when they were leaving Harry bumped into Luna by mistake "sorryi didn't mean to do that "

" it's s alright it happends " with a soft giggle then they were off the train and on their way to Hagwarts , on their way Harry looked in Ron derection and they started to talking about Luna and everything else that they thought that was going to happen this year at Hagwarts then they stoped and made there way onto the school and went into the Great hall and sat at there tables and then the other students who haven't got sorted yet it was there turn ,and so the others waited and for them to be finished and they went to there rooms with new roomates and to get ready for their school subjects and then when they got finished umpacking Harry, Ron and Nevelle started to talk about the new gilrs and roomated and yeachers and just having a good time when someone knocked on there door and said "Harry,Ron,Nevelle are you in there ?" well they knowe who it was so they opeaned the door and it was Hermonie and she wanted to talk to them about Lund "so boys what do u think about Luna?"

"well i don't realy know her but she seems nice" said nevele in his clam but nervois voice

" well she seems like she is nice she is pretty "said Ron

"and Harry what do u think?"

"well i don't know realy i havent realy talked to her but she has a beautiful smile and gourgeus eye"

"well thanks boys she feels like no one likes her i can tell her all the good stuff you said about her "

she said her goodbuys and left and it was about 11 o clock befor the boys fell asleep and Harry fell asleep thinking of Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Well this about Harry and Luna and how a friendship can become much more then what people think, this is all about how Luna and Harry and how they feel towards each other and how it grown into something great!**

**(Just to let you know it had been 2 month since they arrived at Hogwarts)**

**Chapter 2 **

**It had been an early morning for Harry, he woke up to Ron talking to himself about spiders, Harry was used to this behaviour from Ron, he was always dreaming about spiders. Harry tried to get back to sleep but it was useless. So he got himself out of bed and went out into the common room looked around to see if anyone was up, but there was no one there, he then crept out of the portrait hole and headed towards the Owlery to look for Hedwig. As Harry approached the Owlery he switch his gaze to his feet and concentrated on his walking pattern that was interrupted when Harry bumped into a fragile figure. Harry turned around to say sorry but when he turned around he saw Luna staring back at him. Harry helped Luna up and tried to say sorry for bumping into her but nothing came out, he tried to say it again but instead he just looked at her and started to mumble words that didn't even seem like an actual apology. After thinking of what he just tried to say as an attempted of an apology, he finally said sorry. Luna was quick to forgive him and asked **

"**Were are you going so early in the morning?'**

**. Harry responded **

" **I'm going up to the Owlery, do you want to come with me?" **

**Luna turned to Harry and simply said **

" **Yes."**

**And then off they went, On there way up they were both kind of shy towards each other because they had never been alone before, well with out Ron or Hermione or the rest of the gang. But Harry liked just being alone with Luna he really did, Harry thought Luna was very special he thought she was the most beautiful girl because she wasn't afraid to be herself around anyone, but Harry noticed that she was acting a little unlike her self at that moment. They reached the Owlery and Harry got Hedwig and tied the letter he had for Sirius, Harry couldn't stop himself from looking at Luna, Luna noticed and blushed and looked away, and so did Harry, Harry didn't relies that she was aware that he was staring at her. The one thing Harry loved about Luna's features was her eye, they was the most beautiful colour of sapphire he had ever seen. Harry watched Hedwig fly into the early morning sky then turned to Luna and asked**

"**Why are you up this early?"**

"**Well I just couldn't get back to sleep because one of the girls was tossing and turning it was driving me crazy!"**

"**I know how you feel, Ron is always dreaming about spiders and how they want him to dance."**

**Harry said light heartedly, they both started to laugh when Filtch and his cat Miss Norris came in and interrupted Harry and Luna **

"**What are you to doing up here?"**

"**Well, were, were just sending mail that's all." **

"**Oh is that so Mr. Potter, well that better be what up two are up too."**

**Filtch retorted then went out of the Owlery and slammed the door behind him.**

"**What is wrong with him?"**

" **Luna, I think they question is what isn't wrong with him."**

**Harry and Luna shared a laugh then went out of the Owlery and went back to the Gryffindor tower. When they arrived Fred and George met them. **

"**Hey Harry, well who you got here? Oh it is that lovegood girl, well me must get going, Breakfast you know well see you two down stairs."**

"**George!"**

"**What!"**

"**Well that was so rude you didn't even ask them if they wanted to come down and have some breakfast with us." Fred joked as he rolled his eyes **

"**Oh my bad, would you like to come have breakfast with us Harry and umm, umm George pondered when Fred whispered harshly **

"**Luna its Luna!"**

"**Yeah Luna."George said satisfied **

"**Umm no that's ok me and Luna are going to stay here for a little while."**

"**Oh ok well see you two later." Fred and George said in unison.**

**Harry and Luna went to go through the portrait hole when Hermione met them.**

"**So where have you two been, me and Ron have been wondering where you were?" giving them a look of concern **

"**Well, me and Luna just went up to the Owlery to see Hedwig."**

"**Oh ok so you two want to come with me to go get some breakfast Ron already went down I wanted him to stay but he was to hungry so he left and I stayed and waited, so you two going to come down?"**

**Harry looked at Luna and Luna looked at Harry and they both smiled and said**

"**Yes."**

**Harry, Luna and Hermione went down and went to were the breakfast was being served. **

**They were all in Divination well Harry, Ron and Hermione, with Professor Trelawney, they were working on there Dream Diary's, for the whole class. As soon as class was over they were told to go outside and look for Professor Spout and go over to her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the class they went straight for the Gryffindor tower, they went in through the portrait hole and went to there dormitories and put there books down and headed straight out side, they were allowed to go outside for class because it was such a beautiful day. Professor Spout said, she wanted all of the class to look at different plants and then when they spotted one of then on the list she gave them, they were to write it down were they saw it and then when they finished the whole list they were to go and give it to her. Then they had the rest of the class to themselves. Harry and Ron went together and Hermione and Sophie went together, but they stayed close by each other. Harry was in a day dream, he was thinking of Luna, Harry though to himself that maybe he could become closer to Luna somehow, but what Harry didn't know was that Luna was sitting in Professor McGonagalls class and was thinking that she wanted to become more closer and was thinking of a way. It was the end of class and they didn't find a lot of the plants they needed so they gave their sheets to the Professor and then they went for supper. They had a great meal out for them when they arrived at the Gryffindor table Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table trying to find Luna, Harry finally spotted her beautiful eyes, then he noticed she was smiling and just then he noticed he was too. After supper was finished they all headed up to the Gryffindor tower but Harry stayed a little behind the rest he was waiting for Luna, he finally spotted her and she came over to him and they walked beside each other. Harry was trying to think of what to say but couldn't think so he just walked besides her not saying anything, but then Luna turned to him and said **

"**Harry I need to tell you something, but I am not quite sure how to say it but I … I think I am …"**

**Harry cut Luna off and said **

"**Luna before you tell me that something you wanted to tell me, I have to tell you something I … I love you. I mean you're beautiful and smart and you have the most beautiful eyes."**

"**Harry I …I."**

**Harry watched Luna and watched her face for an expression, any expression but what he saw next scared him, she had tears running down her face Harry though she was not happy with what he said but 2 seconds later she said**

"**Harry. I. I love you too!"**

**Harry looked at Luna and Luna looked at Harry, Luna noticed that Harry's hand was coming to wipe the tears from her face and after he did that he took Luna in his arms and held her and she was weak in the knees from this, she knew now she was really in love. Harry let go of Luna and they walked hand in hand up the stairs to the Gryffindor portrait hole then Harry looked at Luna and asked **

" **Do u want to come in?" **

**Luna just looked at Harry and he took her hand and led the way in. They went inside to go sit on a chair in the common room and they just sat there looking at the fire, but Harry wasn't looking at the fire he was looking into Luna's eyes. **

**I hope you like please** **review**** I put in my story that Luna could go through the Gryffindor Portrait hole I'm not sure if other houses can go in another houses common room but in this they can lol**


End file.
